


Gonna

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Filk/Song, M/M, Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock had a bit too much chocolate..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna

I'm gonna make you scream baby.

You think it's a dream, maybe?

Gonna cover you in cream, baby.

Gonna lick you dry, are you ready?

Don't you dare move, steady.

Need a little friction, baby.

Gonna push it through baby.

Won't hurt too much, maybe.

Are you scared of my shaft, baby?

Gonna love you all night, baby.

Ready?


End file.
